<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>rainy day aches by streetcat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199147">rainy day aches</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/streetcat/pseuds/streetcat'>streetcat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, mostly fluff tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:21:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/streetcat/pseuds/streetcat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“S’just…” Ryuji's head rolls, eyes opening back up to look down at his friend, who’s knelt on the attic’s floor before him. “It’s a normal thing, yaknow? Hate botherin’ others with it.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>rainy day aches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a suggestion on tumblr! ryuji's leg is aching, so akira cares for him</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You really need to speak up about this, Ryuji.”</p><p>Ryuji sighs, letting his head smack against the top of Akira’s couch, eyes closing. “I know,” he starts, face twisting up as Akira presses his fingertips into the meat of his thigh through his pants, massaging. “S’just…” His head rolls, eyes opening back up to look down at his friend, who’s knelt on the attic’s floor before him. “It’s a normal thing, yaknow? Hate botherin’ others with it.”</p><p>Akira lifts his eyes from where his gaze has been boring into Ryuji’s leg, eyebrows drawn down, set in his patent scolding position Ryuji knows all too well. “Well, bother me. You know I’ll let you sit out once I know.”</p><p>The scowl that comes onto Ryuji’s face is automatic at the phrase, hackles rising. “I don’t wanna sit out. Nothing’s worse than <i>sittin’ out.</i>”</p><p>“<i>Ryuji.</i>” Leader voice, ouch. “I just meant you need to <i>rest,</i>” Akira stresses, staring Ryuji down for a beat before returning his attention to Ryuji’s thigh. “You push yourself too hard. I appreciate your strength; we <i>all</i> do—” Ryuji scoffs, which immediately earns him another scolding glare, which <i>jeez,</i> okay— “but you never let yourself breathe. I’m afraid something’s going to go wrong one day because you’ve pushed too far, and I can barely stomach the <i>thought</i> of that, let alone it actually happening.”</p><p>Ryuji bites his lip, gaze falling to his lap, where it wanders to Akira’s hands, fingers still methodically pressing into the fabric. Ryuji’s had the same thoughts before, but about their leader. There’s no telling how exhausting having all those personas in his head must be, and the fact that the team would be practically useless without Akira <i>scares</i> him. Sure, Ryuji’s assets can be covered by their leader if he’s not on the front line, but that means Akira’s taking the exhaustion Ryuji could be handling instead, and that’s not anything Ryuji feels great about. He can shoulder all that, there’s no need for Akira to do it instead.</p><p>He lifts his eyes back to Akira’s face, mouth opening to start explaining why he <i>can’t</i> take a breather, when the expression he sees stops him. Akira’s stare has always been intense, but coupled with the knitted eyebrows, the soft frown on his face… Ryuji can’t bring himself to continue this.</p><p>“Okay.” Ryuji pulls his hands from their places on the armrest and couch cushion, scooping up Akira’s from his lap. His fingers curl around Akira’s palms, grip firm. He squeezes as he returns his eyes to Akira’s. “I’ll— I can do that.” Nerves spike under the stormy grey gaze of his leader, so Ryuji’s eyes dart to the side as his cheeks begin to color. “Bother you, or whatever.”</p><p>Akira smiles, then twists his hands to hold Ryuji’s properly, fingers lacing. Ryuji looks back towards him as Akira squeezes their palms together, the flush of his cheeks deepening as Akira speaks. “Thank you.” </p><p>Ryuji flounders for a response, his mouth opening and closing several times over as Akira keeps their gazes locked. It’s disarming as hell, and there’s nothing coming to Ryuji’s rescue. Is it hotter up here suddenly? He thought it was raining— it <i>definitely</i> was when they got here.</p><p>Another beat, and Akira lets go, dropping his own gaze back to Ryuji’s lap— no, his thigh. “<i>Anyway,</i>” Akira begins as his hands return to the fabric of Ryuji’s pants. “Call your mom. I don’t want you walking any more today.”</p><p>Ryuji blinks, then huffs out a laugh, moving to pull his phone from his jacket’s pocket. “Oooh, you gonna wait on me tonight?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Akira answers, throwing Ryuji one of his other patent expressions: the Joker Smirk. “Curry sound good?”</p><p>Ryuji laughs, warm and happy as he pulls up his mom’s contact. “Always, man.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://txtniipped.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>